What happened to Chika Hakozaki?
by Meanjojo
Summary: Chika Hakozaki, who are you? It was a simple question, but held so much meaning.


**Chika Hakozaki**

I opened my eyes after hearing my name being called, but all I could see was darkness. Where am I? Where's Lady Vert?!

"Where am I?" I tried looking around, but couldn't see anything only darkness was there.

 **Chika Hakozaki**

There was my name again! Who's saying that?! Lady Vert is that you? Am I in a coma and she is trying to call out to me? My darling sister I knew you cared!

"Lady Vert." I assumed I put on a smile, have it to where I am obviously listening. I might open my eyes at any moment and garner a fierce hug from my darling sister.

 **Chika Hakozaki**

…..That wasn't Lady Vert. Di-Did I get kidnapped? Are they going to hold me for ransom until Lady Vert agrees to pay the fines? Or is she going to be my heroine and save me from the clutches of an evil organization and I find out I've been the CPU Candidate of Leanbox the entire time?

"Who are you?!" I yelled out, trying to get some answers. I think I made it sound more panicked than I intended, but that doesn't matter.

 **Chika Hakozaki, who are you?**

"Hey I asked first! You're the one who kidnap-"

 **Chika Hakozaki, who are you?**

The nerve of this….person. I wasn't sure if it was a man or a woman. Anyway how dare they ask me that, they're the ones who kidnapped me!

"I said I-"

 **Chika Hakozaki, who are you?**

Fine if they want to play it like that, I'll play. I better tell them the wrath of Lady Vert while I'm at it. They haven't seen fear yet. If this person thinks they can kidnap me and get away with it, then they must not know who I am.

"I am Chika Hakozaki. The Oracle of Leanbox and the sister of my darling Vert. If you think it's okay to kidnap the CPU's sister you've got another thing coming to you. She-"

 **Chika Hakozaki, who are you?**

"I just told you. The Oracle of Leanbox and the sister of Lady Vert. Now stop with the-"

 **Chika Hakozaki,** **who are you?**

Why are they asking that question over and over again? I already told them. There is nothing to add and nothing to give. I am Lady Vert's darling little sister, nothing more, nothing less.

"The Oracle of Leanbox and the sister of Lady Vert." I was not going to change my statement, no matter how many times he asks.

 **Is that truly it?**

What you think? I exist to please my sister Vert and help her with Leanbox.

"Yes, my life is completely devoted to Lady Vert."

 **Then your life has no meaning.**

What? Who do they think they are telling me my life has no meaning?! Lady Vert is my life and that is a legitimate meaning.

"Lady Vert is my life. Where do you get off telling me my life has no meaning?"

 **What are your fears?**

"Lady Vert's fears are-"

 **What is your source of anger?**

"Anyone who hurts Lady Vert-"

 **What are your dreams?**

Why won't he let me finish?! "Lady Vert's dreams are-"

 **What is your goal in life?**

Stop it! "Lady's Vert's goals are-"

 **What reasons-**

"Enough!" I manage to interrupt him, "Lady Vert's fears are my fears, her anger is my anger, dreams are my dreams, and goals are my goals! All of my essence is Lady Verts? Everything I do is for Lady Vert!"

That should show him! I swear if they ask me 'who am I' again.

 **What are your personal goals?**

Didn't I already tell them? "Everything I do is for Lady Vert."

 **What are your personal goals?**

This is seriously getting old! "My everything is for my darling Vert! Without Lady Vert I am nothing, without me she is nothing!"

 **What are your personal goals, that don't involve Vert?**

How dare he- Wait don't involve Vert? What reason would I have to not involve Vert?

"I-" I immediately stop and begin to ponder my answer, but I couldn't think of anything!

 **What are Vert's hobbies?**

Finally an easy question! "She plays video games, have tea, hang out with her darling sister…." I listed off many things that my dear Vert could do. That should impress the person.

 **What are your hobbies, that don't involve Vert?**

This should be easy as well. I do have my own hobbies!

"I-" I once again couldn't say anything, no matter what I came up with it was always shared by Lady Vert. Video games, Vert. Tea, Vert. Dress up…. Vert.

"What the hell is the meaning of that question!" I lashed out.

There is no way that can be answered! Surely I must have my own hobbies?!

Unfortunately this is when I realized, "I can't think of anything."

I must have my own hobbies! I can't think of anything! Wait! When was the last time I- no I did that with Vert! How about my crush I once had on a 'male?'Wait, no! That was a character a video game that Vert and I played! I must have my own hobbies, why can't I think of anything!

 **Chika Hakozaki,** _ **who are you?**_

Who am I? I'm Chika Hakozaki, Lady Vert's sis-

Who am I? Who the hell am I? Am I Lady Vert's sister? Chika Hakozaki? The Oracle of Leanbox?...

"Who is Chika Hakozaki?"

* * *

I woke up from my rather unpleasant dream. I looked around the room, I was simply in mine. My heart was racing and for once it wasn't for Lady Vert.

"Who am I?" I gave a hard look at my shaking hands.

Chika Hakozaki was just that. Chika Hakozaki was Chika Hakozaki, nothing impressive, nothing astounding. My life revolves around Vert….. But why can't I say that with the utmost confidence anymore? Is my life truly meaningless.

Maybe it was about time I left and find this so called 'true calling' that everyone gets. If I don't find any answers… then…. I don't know.

I quickly scrambled around the room to find a pen and a small piece of paper.

 _Dear, Lady Vert._

 _I don't know how to explain this properly, but I'll try. I have recently been having doubts about myself, there is no other way to describe it. Sorry if this note seems sloppy. I think it's best if I skip all the sappy stuff and get straight to the point, even if it truly kills me on the inside._

 _I'm leaving._

 _This is of my own volition, so please Lady Vert don't blame yourself. It truly is me, not you. Please don't try to find me. Don't cry when I'm gone. Don't do anything that involves me. If I make you upset, I'm sorry Vert. I will return to you once I found out something, if not so be it._

 _I love you, Lady Vert._

 _Though I'm not sure about other things about myself, that is an undeniable fact._

 _I love you, Lady Vert._

 _From the deepest depths of my heart I will always say that._

 _I love you, Lady Vert._

 _-Chika Hakozaki_

I felt the tears dripping down my face as I wrote the letter. Honestly, who wouldn't cry when they were saying goodbye to a loved one? I may be a selfish bitch for doing this, but I feel like I _need_ to do it.

I packed a little bit of clothes and some money for my travels. I decided to leave everything else behind, just in case I come back. However, I don't think I will come back anytime soon. I also grabbed a plaque that said something I've lived by for several years. I may have something special for it.

"You're leaving?" I heard a familiar voice call from behind me, Cave.

"It's something I need to do." I placed the plaque inside my backpack I was taking with me.

"Why?" I swear I heard her voice crack.

I didn't say a word as I got up and turned around. I could see the tears welling up in Cave's eyes. I walked up to the redhead and put my hand on her shoulder.

"I just have to do it, Cave. I need to find out who I am."

"Why do you need to find that out?" Her voice continued to shake.

"I just need to."

I could see Cave's face contort to one of anger, "Don't you understand what you're doing Chika? You're not only leaving Lady Vert, you're leaving your friends behind, you're leaving _me._ Stop doing this so you can get Lady Vert's attention." Her tears were starting to come out.

"This isn't about Lady Vert, Cave." I simply told her.

"What?" Her face showed one of confusion, geeze it's almost like I said something I've never said before.

"It's about me. For once it's not about Vert, but it's about me."

"Y-you can't leave. You still have responsibilities as the Oracle-"

I hastily interrupt her with a rough, yet gentle, kiss on the lips. I immediately broke away from her, smiling. "Don't think I didn't notice you said 'me' earlier. It may not have seem like it, but you were second on my radar, Cave. Anyway, the Oracle part was easy, doing Lady Vert's work was the hard part."

"Please don't leave." I could see her tears coming out of her face and hear the crack in her voice.

Without a word I lifted up a pinkie, garnering a confused look.

"How about this? If I ever come back, I promise you'll be the first one to hear about it."

"Y-you promise?"

I gave a nod as she lifted a pinkie of her own and we both shook. It quickly evolved into a hug with Cave almost crushing me from it.

"I love you, Chika." I could feel her tears coming onto my back, this is why I didn't want anyone seeing me on my way out.

"I love you too, Cave."

* * *

I leaned on the railing of the boat I was on. Leanbox was quickly disappearing off the horizon, my tears coming to a stop after a while. I hopped up on one of the few boats that was heading out to discover if there was anything else in the world.

I quickly take off my backpack and open it up to find the plaque that I picked up earlier.

 _No matter what, Lady Vert comes first._

I gave it a long look reflecting on words. I've followed this rule for several years…. I just now broke that rule.

Without a second thought I threw the plaque into the ocean, watching it quickly hit the water, before it sunk into the depths below. Now only a question burned into my mind.

 _Chika Hakozaki, who are you?_

It was a simple question, but held so many meanings. Well, I guess it's time to find the answer to that.


End file.
